Team Love Child
, 2006)]] Team Love Child LLC is a company composed of Lady Gaga, Rob Fusari, and Joe Germanotta. Instead of a production deal, they decided to create a domestic limited liability company (Filing number: 0600269927) on May 8, 2006. Background The name came from Gaga's description of herself being the hypothetical lovechild of David Bowie and Jerry Lee Lewis. Many of the songs were put on either Gaga's MySpace or PureVolume page for a couple of months at a time. Five of the songs written are available on The Fame, and the song, "Vanity", was sold exclusively by Rhapsody, and given to those who bought Monster Ball Tour tickets for the 2011 shows. Some of them, were written for other artists like Lelia Broussard and Lina Morgana. :The songs they did together are registered on a music publishing database (American Society of Composers, Authors, and Publishers - ASCAP). The company protects its members' musical copyrights by monitoring public performances of their music, whether via a broadcast or live performance, and compensating them accordingly. Fusari is a member and thus, some of his songs with Gaga are on the database. Gaga is a member of Broadcast Music, Inc - BMI and her songs are registered on that database from her works with Fusari. Songs written by Gaga and Fusari (2006-2007) The list is filed by categories of works, and in parenthesis are the date of recording (if known), released (if known, and on what medium), and if the songs is registered on BMI, ASCAP, or both. Song with (N/A) were registered at some point but are now gone from either database. Officially Released (7) * "Again Again" (written in 2006 on The Fame, ASCAP/BMI) * "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" (written in 2006 on The Fame, ASCAP/BMI) * "Brown Eyes" (written in 2006 on The Fame, ASCAP/BMI) * "Disco Heaven" (co-written with Tom Kafafian in 2007 on The Fame, ASCAP/BMI) * "Paparazzi" (written in 2007 on The Fame, ASCAP/BMI) * "Retro, Dance, Freak" (written in 2006 with Calvin C. Gaines on The Fame, ASCAP/BMI) * "Vanity" (co-written with Tom Kafafian in 2006 on The Fame, ASCAP/BMI) Written for Others (4) The duo decided to try writing songs for others briefly, during their collaboration in 2006 to 2007. The song "Fever" was performed live by Gaga at the Cutting Room in 2006, but unhappy of her rendition, decided to give it to Adam Lambert in 2009. Lelia Broussard performed "Reasons" live at the Milkboy Coffee House in 2007. * "Fever" (written in 2006, sung by Adam Lambert in 2009, ASCAP/BMI) * "Reasons" (co-written in 2006, sung by Broussard Lelia Broussard, ASCAP/BMI) * "Spin U Around" (written in 2006, sung by Morgana Lina Morgana, ASCAP/BMI) * "Wunderland" (co-written in 2006 with Nikki Gregoroff, sung by Lina Morgana, ASCAP) * "Bang Bang" (remix of "Shake Your Kitty" for Melanie Fiona in 2009, N/A) Unreleased (15) This is a list of the songs Lady Gaga uploaded onto her MySpace, PureVolume, and/or played live. They are named "unreleased" because they were never distributed through a CD, and songs leaked are not officially licensed songs. The song "Blueberry Kisses" was performed live at Lollapalooza, but was eventually removed from the ASCAP and BMI database. "Sexy Ugly" was used in an offer with a promo alongside "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich". Although unreleased, a short part of "Fooled Me Again" was played on The Fame: Part One mini-film, along with two live performances in 2009. In 2010, Gaga performed "Glitter and Grease" as apart of The Monster Ball Tour set-list. * "Blueberry Kisses" (written in 2007, N/A) * "Broken Drum Machine" (written in 2006, N/A) * "Dirty Ice Cream" (written in 2007, ASCAP/BMI) * "Fooled Me Again" (written in 2007, ASCAP/BMI) * "Glitter and Grease" (written in 2007, ASCAP/BMI) * "Fancy Pants" (written in 2006, ASCAP/BMI) * "Filthy Pop" (written in 2007, ASCAP/BMI) * "Kandy Life" (written in 2007, ASCAP/BMI) * "Musicland" (written in 2006, ASCAP) * "Let Love Down" (written in 2007, ASCAP/BMI) * "Love Sick Girl" (co-written in 2007 with Tom Kafafian, ASCAP/BMI) * "Oh Well" (written in 2006, N/A) * "Reel Cool" (written in 2006, ASCAP/BMI) * "Retrosexual" (written in 2006, ASCAP/BMI) * "Rockshow" (written in 2006, ASCAP/BMI) * "Shake Your Kitty" (written in 2006, ASCAP/BMI) * "Sexy Ugly" (written in 2007, ASCAP/BMI) * "We Are Plastic" (written in 2007, ASCAP/BMI) * "Wonderful" (co-written in 2006 with Tom Kafafian, ASCAP/BMI) Unreleased Demos (9) As of now, these songs were not played live or put on either her MySpace or PureVolume page. They are named 'unreleased demos' because none of these songs got any form of official release. * "Alone Now" (written in 2007, N/A) * "Blush & A Tiara" (written in 2007, N/A) * "Cut The Cake" (written in 2007, N/A) * "Fabulesque" (written in 2007, N/A) * "Funky Beat" (written in 2006, N/A) * "Go, Go, Go" (written in 2006, ASCAP/BMI) * "New York" (written in 2007, N/A) * "Ribbons" (written in 2006, ASCAP/BMI) * "Trigger" (written in 2006, ASCAP/BMI) * "When She Go" (written in 2007, ASCAP/BMI) * "Yay Ha" (written in 2006, BMI) Personnel involved with Team Love Child *Tom Kafafian (Co-writer, guitar) *Calvin Gaines (Co-writer, bass, additional programming) *Victor Bailey (Bass) *John Hummel (Drummer) *Dave Murga (Drummer) *Joe Tomino (Drummer) *Earl Cohen (Mixing) Category:Producers